The present invention relates to wagon assemblies, and more particularly, to wagon assemblies of the stackable type. The present invention also relates to wagon assemblies having a removable tray structure.
Conventionally, a wagon has a rectangular body with a main compartment configured to carry items and materials therein. A set of wheels rollingly support the conventional wagon. A handle is provided so that the wagon can be rolled manually by pulling on the handle. The conventional wagon, however, presents a number of problems and shortcomings.
Conventional wagons cannot be stacked on top of one another in a stable relation. Thus, in order to ship conventional wagons a manufacturer has two options. First, the manufacturer may ship the conventional wagons fully assembled. However, shipment of fully assembled conventional wagons greatly increases the shipping costs. Second, the conventional wagons may be shipped disassembled. When the conventional wagon is shipped disassembled, however, either the retailer or the consumer must assemble the individual parts and components of the wagon. By placing the responsibility on the retailer and consumer to assemble the conventional wagon, there is a possibility that individual components or parts may be lost or damaged. Also, shipping the wagons unassembled provides opportunities for individual components to become lost or broken during the shipping process.
Conventional wagons also fail to provide an adequate surface on which gardeners can arrange certain items and materials during gardening and lawn care activities. Typically, a gardener must take the items he or she wishes to use from the wagon and lay them upon the ground. This provides a greater opportunity for the gardener to lose those items placed on the ground and for dirt and other debris to collect on those items.
There is also a lack of conventional wagons which provide extra storage in addition to the storage provided by the wagon body itself. Furthermore, there is a lack of conventional wagons having an additional storage compartment which may be removed and carried independently of the wagon assembly. In the conventional wagon, all the items and materials are carried in one main compartment. In certain situations, it is not desirable to carry certain items and materials together in the same compartment. A wagon assembly having additional storage compartments allows certain items and materials used in gardening and lawn care activities to be carried separately from the main compartment and allows access to those items and materials carried therein. Furthermore, providing an additional storage compartment in the form of a removable tray structure not only allows a user to store certain items and materials separate from those stored in the main compartment, but also permits the user to simply remove the tray structure from the wagon body structure and transport it to a desired location without having to manually pull the entire wagon assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wagon assembly which obviates the problems associated with conventional wagons discussed above. Set forth hereinbelow is a detailed description of a specific and preferred embodiment of a wagon assembly constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention.